Proxy Mobile IPv6 is a network-based mobility management protocol, which was enacted as a RFC 5213 standard document by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) in 2008. Proxy Mobile IPv6 supports movement of a mobile node in a network, such that even when a mobile node accessed to a domain moves from one network to another network, the previously set connection can be continuously maintained without change in an IPv6 address set for the mobile node.
In Proxy Mobile IPv6, a localized mobility anchor is defined. The localized mobility anchor operates as a kind of a home agent for a mobile node within a mobile access gateway and a domain of Proxy Mobile IPv6 in order to support the mobility of the mobile node on behalf of the mobile node. The mobile access gateway registers information of the mobile node in the localized mobility anchor on behalf of the mobile node. Also, the mobile access gateway creates a localized mobility anchor and a bidirectional tunnel. The mobile node implements data communication with a corresponding node by using the created bidirectional tunnel.
In Proxy Mobile IPv6, one or more mobile nodes should pass one central control unit like the localized mobility anchor in order to communicate with one or more corresponding nodes. As such, in Proxy Mobile IPv6, there is a high possibility of deterioration of performance and occurrence of congestion due to traffic concentration on the central control unit. Further, in Proxy Mobile IPv6, when handover occurs during use of a real-time application, packet loss may occur due to handover latency.
The conventional inventions below reduce the handover latency and the packet loss in Proxy Mobile IPv6.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1258238 (entitled: MOBILE TELECOMMUNICATION SYSTEM USING PROXY MOBILE INTERNET PROTOCOL AND HANDOVER METHOD IN THE SAME) describes a technology of reducing handover latency and data loss by delivering binding information of a new mobile access gateway to a localized mobility anchor through a previous mobile access gateway and implementing proxy binding update in advance to set a multiple data transmission path.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1088399 (entitled: METHOD FOR HANDOVER BETWEEN PROXY MOBILE IPV6 DOMAINS) describes predicting movement of a mobile node in Proxy Mobile IPv6 based on handover, and delivering information of the mobile node to an external domain, and not a domain in which the mobile is currently being positioned, if the mobile node is predicted to move to the eternal domain.